Illusion
Illusion was the self-proclaimed leader of the Somets and a character in Realm of Conquest. He could combine with Cyborg and Itraz to from Sailorix. Biography Realm of Conquest Illusion and the other Somets were banished to the basement for uncanny crimes millenia ago. However, they were released by Vezon before Part 2 of Realm of Conquest. Part 2 As part of Vezon's plan, Illusion and the other Somets were to be entered into the Tag-Team Tournament. Illusion was paired with Rumblor, making them a very powerful team. Their first opponents were Gorast and Vamprah, whom they defeated whn Illusion turned into Icarax. In the next battle, they were up against Antroz and Kirka. Illusion stalled Antroz while waiting for Kirka to draw out Rumblor's true power -- battle mode. Taken aback by this unexpected change, Rumblor defeated the Makuta in one blast. After the battle was over, he stepped up and claimed the house for Vezon and the Somets. This caused an uproar, where Illusion briefly fought Antroz until the Somets retreated. While all of the other teams were hunting for pieces of the Golden Armor, Illusion used his Mask to sneak into their bases in disguise and steal the armor. He was suspected by Vamprah but caught by Pridak, who he defeated in battle. After collecting all of the remaining pieces, he gave them to Vezon. With his newfound power, Vezon went on a destructive rampage that took the combined efforts of the Toa, Makuta, and Piraka to stop. In the final battle, Illusion sought out Antroz, and attacked him with Cyborg and Itraz. However, Kopaka, Solek, and Zaktan matched their attack. The three Somets combined and had their opponents on the ropes until a powerful combined attack caused the to separate for long enough that Antroz could talk some sense into them, convincing them they were being used by Vezon. Similar events were happening with the other Somets, and the agreed to accompany the leaders to Vezon's chamber. However, their path was blocked by Load, Vezon's monstrous creation. Itraz volunteered for the Somets to fight Load, while the leaders went on ahead. At first, they put up a decent fight, with Serpentak nearly overpowering Load at the start of the battle. However, when Illusion, Cyborg, and Itraz tried to combine, Cyborg was shot down and killed. Rumblor followed soon after, and at that point, Illusion decided that the fight was hopeless and abandoned his brothers to die. It turned out that his descision was also the turning point in the leaders' battle against Vezon and Teridax. In their powerful forms, they were easily winning against Antroz, Pridak, Tahu, Takanuva, Zaktan, and Shadowed One. However, Illusion smashed the machine feeding them power and they reverted back into their original forms. They were soon overcome and begged for mercy. Illusion and the leaders complied with this request, but on one condition: Teridax and Vezon had to live out the rest of their existence in the basement. Prestigious Invaders Illusion's next appearance was when he was entered in a tournament. In the semifinals, he defeated Gorast and moved on to the finals against Antroz. Their battle was so evenly matched, with Illusion's ability to transform into a Makuta countering Antroz's battle armor. Their battle ended in a tie, when both of them fainted from exhaustion. Though he was a worthy candidate, Illusion did not take part in the battles against the Imperial Army, for he was still recovering. He and the other inhabitants of the house were expelled by the Imperial army. Personality and Traits Illusion has a rather cold personality, being willing to desert his teammates in the face of danger. He is a Toa of few words, and shuns others for his own plots. He is not a being to use his full power unless pushed to do so. However, he is capable of teamwork as he has mastered the art of combination. He has a fierce rivalry with Antroz and aspires to defeat him. In Prestigious Invaders, he becomes more cooperative and protagonistic, and puts his rivalry aside to fight a common enemy. Powers and Equipment Illusion's main weapon is his wrist knives, which he used in all of his battles, unless his opponent proved to be enough of a challenge. In that case, he used his sword also. He wore the mask of Illusion, and used it many times to steal pieces of Golden Armor. His armor color suggested he may have been a Toa of air or plantlife. Trivia *His name and color scheme were inspired by Echo 1's MOC Mirage. *Illusion considers himself to be Person987's self MOC. Gallery IllusionvsPridak.JPG|Illusion fighting Pridak Category:User:Person987 Category:Somets Category:Characters